beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Mayan Astrology
Get your own online: https://www.horoscope.com/us/profiles/mayan/index-profile-mayan-sign.aspx - can't verify quality https://www.tokenrock.com/mayan/tzolkin-calculator/ http://www.mymayansign.com/mayaburcum http://www.starroot.com/cgi/daycalc.pl - nice calculator with a calendar chart Earth https://www.horoscope.com/us/profiles/mayan/profile-mayan-sign-earth.aspx * Alt Name: Earthquake * Mayan Name: Caban * Significance: Action * Direction: East * Gem: Agate * Color: Red * Friend: Knife * Foe: Deer "Earth (or Earthquake), the seventeenth Day Sign of Mayan astrology, is your sign. Earth natives are very thoughtful, clever, and philosophical. They are well-controlled and good at moderating potentially harmful behaviors and attitudes. You are or have the potential to be very well-educated, and your brain is always lit up with bright new ideas. Where you need some work is taking into account the emotional, imaginative part of life. Not everything has to make practical sense, and failing to accept this can lead to stress and confusion. You also don't want to come across as condescending to others. That said, you know how to have a good laugh, you're well-liked, and a progressive leader." http://www.mymayansign.com/mayaburcum "Personality: Mentally active, rational, intelligent and practical. Generally, liberal and progressive. Argumentative, and have strong convictions. You are intellectual, intelligent and have strong analytical skills with a mind that is bright and filled with ideas. You like to be a student and you look at life like a scientist. Your views are generally liberal, progressive and sometimes radical. It seems like you live in the future with your thoughts. The energy you carry can bring the world to the next level during the spiritual transformation. You like to be a pioneer for change! Your mission in this life time is to carry humanities' consciousness to the future with your progressive thoughts. If the community and people around you do not understand your thoughts, ideas and mentality, you create tremors from frustration. Another name for this sign is Earthquake. The Earthquake people in these situations create thought tremors and shake the world to make way for new mentalities." https://www.tokenrock.com/mayan/tzolkin-calculator/ "Earth—Active minds and emotions are the central theme of this day sign ruled by the fire energy of the East. They are very progressive and can have problems in relationship with those who cannot be comfortable with their liberal mind set. Life with an Earth person can feel like being on a mental roller coaster. If you can help them focus, they can be very productive and prosperous." Eight https://www.tokenrock.com/mayan/tzolkin-calculator/ "The eight persona is one of structuring and restructuring. Eights are in a continual process of evolving and redefining what already exists. An eight person is always interested in changing boundaries. These people are always attracted to what is new and different. They are the inventors of the world. This applies to spiritual beliefs and practices as well as material ones Eight people love to travel and see what the world is like in other places and with other perspectives. You will not get set in your ways if you are involved with an 8. You will never be bored either!" http://www.mymayansign.com/mayaburcum "The Mayan Calendar has a Galactic Tone that changes from the 1st to the 13th. It is good to know the sign of your birth date along with your Galactic Tone. This tone reveals the relationship between us and the divine plan. What you read above about the Day Sign involves your personal mission. You do not choose the tone you will be born with, this is more like a mission given to you. This is the energy you radiate to the people, society and the universe. It completes the qualifications that come to you along with the Day Sign." 8 - Justice "* Patterns * Work * Creativity * Working with joy * Justice " * Harmony * Balance realized as substance" Dog http://www.mymayansign.com/mayaburcum "You have many similarities with the symbol of this sign, the Dog. You are courageous, loyal, warm-hearted, smart and brave. You are sensitive and know how to enjoy life. Your playfulness helps you to understand the human nature well and that leads you towards success and wealth. You like traveling and you make a wonderful travel companion. You are sensitive towards the role you play in your community. You have a strong sense of communal consciousness. You are very creative with the interest towards music, drawing and painting. You need much variety in life.... The Dog is the sign of discipline and justice. Therefore you cannot tolerate unfairness in life. Just like a dog, you smell and trace every track to reveal the truth and bring justice. You are a natural detective! Because of your sense of justice and protective attitude, you are respected in your community. You can move up in your community by becoming a lawyer, judge or prosecutor. However, you may have a tendency to impose your own thoughts of justice, so beware." Past and Destiny http://www.mymayansign.com/mayaburcum "The Past Sign and the Destiny Sign are signs that help you with your spiritual growth. Your childhood has been under the influence of the Past Sign till 12 to 13 years of age. After that you go under the influence of the Day Sign. However, the Past Sign is still a force that supports you. This is a familiar way of being and you trust it. The more you understand this sign and cooperate with it, the more it will support you. But, if you reject it and refuse to understand it, the darker side may come forward and this situation can block you or hold you back from growing spiritually." Past sign - Water "Your soft natured, humble, emotional and hardworking characteristics make you noticeable. You are a dynamic, intelligent and excellent communicator and these features make you effective in leadership positions. You certainly are not an average person. You are a risk taker and have a strong imagination. Your artistic, visionary and creative skills are worth noticing. You are able to find your balance like the water finds its way." "Water is used for purification in Mayan rituals. These rites are made to unite collective power and bring harmony. You are well known in your community for your sacrifice and devotion to bring peace, purification and harmony. Sometimes fulfilling this difficult task may seem like one is condemned to an unfortunate destiny. This is because you may take other peoples' negativity upon you. If you do, depression, serious health issues, various problems, pessimism and setbacks can occur in your life. Every challenge is an opportunity to grow. If you are willing to face your challenges and overcome them, a successful life awaits you. As you clear your Karma, life will take a turn towards the better. Your sense of gratitude and will to surrender will be your savior and it will guide you to continue your life as a wise person." Destiny sign - Serpent "You have a strong body and you like to do sports. Your good mental skills provide you with tools to handle stress better than many people. You are interested in science and reading. You have an ability to uncover information that is stored in your genes. Because you like following new information very closely, you can be successful in the field of information technology.... You are always noticeable, but very little is known about you. You are passionate, striking and have strong instincts and all of that makes you a natural leader. You are like a bridge between the limited world and the spiritual yearnings. You carry high spiritual potential that can make you a psychic or spiritual healer.... You can recall the symbol of the Serpent from the Kundalini snake used in yoga or the snake used for medicine. You carry magical powers and have strong connections with the other realms, giving you the opportunity to obtain wisdom that is difficult to understand. ... The energy you own is also about your sexuality which brings you the risk of becoming a slave to your desires. ... By bringing authority and truth together, you provide quick and final decisions." Male and Female sign http://www.mymayansign.com/mayaburcum "Inside every human being there is a male and a female dimension. According to Taoism, they are defined as Yin and Yang. You should see these two as a support to your Core Sign. The Female Sign is your introvert side; Yin, is your passive side that does not come to the surface very often. It becomes apparent during intimate relationships and family life at home. The Male Sign, Yang, is your outgoing and active side. It becomes apparent during your professional relationships and those involving power struggles. It is the side you show to the world. It also affects your career life." Female sign - Night "You have a benevolent, charming and respected character. You like to start everyday with new hopes. Be aware of innovations and opportunities brought by each new dawn. You are a glimmer of hope for yourself and other people. You get along well with young people and children, and that makes you stay young forever.... You have a flexible and strong mind. Home life and family is very important in your life. You enjoy following the development in new technologies and you can be considered an expert in history. You like living on the edge; at times it may seem that there is no development in your life, but then suddenly everything happens. You tend to dominate situations. You choose to dress in a way that projects your inner strength. Your energy and physical appearance makes you very attractive. ... The Mayans call you the “bringer of dawn” or “a dreamer that brings the new sun by clearing the path of life”. Your life purpose is to find the light in the darkness and share it with humanity." Male sign - Monkey "Cute, clever and generous. It is impossible not to notice you in the community. Even though you wish to hide yourself at times, that is not possible. You have a strong character and you sometimes choose to stay distant from people because of intense emotions. You become the center of attention with the speed of light due to your charming character and jokes." "If you are someone that is born under the Monkey Sign, you should give permission to the child within you to play and creatively express itself. That is, if you wish to grow and be free. If you choose the path of oppression and rebuke, this child will become lazy, destructive, disruptive and a huge price will be paid. When your creative channel is open, you can be very beneficial to self and community with your practical mind. People may find it difficult adjusting to your endless questions and innocent curiosity. Since you are friendly and charming, you are very loved by people, which help them to tolerate your curiosity. Be aware that your attention seeking and jokester side needs balance. Otherwise you can be perceived as a clown instead of a charming, funny person. " "Monkey is one of the luckiest signs ... You may be in the search for a perfect life partner. ... The Monkey is also known as the Weaver. You have the ability to handle thoughts as if they were threads, and weave them into our reality. ... As a natural leader, you strictly choose leadership or independence; and nothing in between." Tzolkin Birthday Kin 230: White Solar Dog http://tomaash.net/13moons/kininfo.php?kin=230 "I pulse in order to love realising loyalty. I seal the process of heart with the solar tone of intention. I am guided by the power of death." Examples: http://www.lawoftime.org/thirteenmoon/kin/kin230.html http://www.starroot.com/cgi/daycalc.pl - calculate for future dates with same Kin #. September 18, 2018 http://www.mymayansign.com/mayaburcum?birthday=18&birthmonth=9&birthyear=2018&sun=yes "Today is your spiritual birthday. The energy of the day you are born is fully active. Today you are in the day of Earth and 8, and also week of the Dog. This is a very special day that comes around every 260 days. Therefore, today, life seems very meaningful to you. You are at a day that strongly reminds of who you are, why were born and what your life mission is. You can take big steps towards spiritual development by understanding yourself and your spirit. Take time off for yourself today and celebrate... Have you ever wondered? Sometimes you celebrate your birthday and you just don’t feel or experience anything special. And at other times, you live a very special day but it is not your birthday. Perhaps these kinds of days were your birthdays according to the Mayan calendar. So today is an ideal day to come together with your loved ones and have a party. What you are living today tells you about your life purpose and why you were born into your sign Earth. You are also given messages and signs that remind you of your spiritual essence. These messages may come to you in various ways such as visions, intuition, dreams, symbols, something you read, in a conversation with someone, in a moment of decision, etc... The universe can give you a message in any way today and when it does, it is a good idea to take some time to reflect on it by meditating, taking a walk, going in to nature etc... The least you can do is spend a few minutes to reflect on what message you have received today before going to sleep. Do this with the awareness that you have received something valuable and meaningful in your life that can make a difference. Today is the day to correct your course of your life. If you are not living a life that serves your life purpose, the universe may try to steer you on to the right route and this can bring some painful lessons. But if you know your route, you can go a long way using the energy of today. An ideal way to start your day is to listen to your intuition and create new beginnings. Start anything that will be good for your soul like a new job, project, education, hobby or relationship. To create new intentions and make important decisions about your life is very beneficial for you. Any new beginning you make today will be fully supported by the universe. The seeds you plant today will grow in 260 days and become fruitful trees. It is an incredibly ideal day to receive any form of advice, counseling or healing." Category:Astrology Category:Indigenous Culture Category:Apocalypse